Open Warehouse
by Skylight Reality
Summary: What happens when Dru blooms unepectedly? One things for sure, she'll have to hide with Christophe and her friends in a warhouse. What she doesn't expect is to learn more about her comrades than ever before, even while having a little too much fun.
1. Chapter 1

Dru (POV)

I was practice fighting with Christophe when it happened. Today was the day that I've been dreading and waiting for my whole life. It happened so fast that even while I was in the air, about to pounce on Christophe…I just couldn't move my body. This meant that I would go tumbling down onto the ground. When he realized I was falling, he opened his arms, ready to catch me. But for some reason as soon as he caught me I fell unconscious.

I woke up in my temporary room in the Schola. To any outsider I would've looked like I just woke up in a nice bedroom. To me, it looked like I just woke up in a comfy jail-cell. I got up and walked to my closet and put on my nice T-Shirt and jeans. I then went to the main door to get out of my room and tried to open it. It was locked. I sighed and yelled for someone to unlock the door. Dibs opened the door and immediately hugged me.

"Oh thank god you're alive." Dibs murmured.

"What are you talking about? I just got up after falling down on Christophe." I asked, confusedly.

He pulled apart from our embrace. "Dru, you've been in a coma for two weeks. The whole gang would keep on checking on you to see if you'd wake up. We were about to give up but Christophe said you'd come around soon. I'm so glad we listened to him though."

Still confused, I asked "What are you talking about?" I just couldn't believe that I was out of it for _two whole weeks!_ That not possible for me… I don't think.

Dibs stared at me so intensely that I thought about taking a step back. But I thought I could hold my ground for a little while so I didn't.

"Dru… you've bloomed." Dibs told me. And that's when I started to freak out and take a step back.


	2. Chapter 2

Dru (POV)

I started to freak out as soon as he told me. I ran straight to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. What I saw was freaky and amazing at the same time. I saw myself in the mirror, only I didn't look like I normally looked. For instance, if you saw a picture of me and than saw me now, I would look different than that recent picture.

What I saw was a heart-shaped face, nice curly hair, and a cheek boned and chest boned young woman. Before I looked like an oval face, no cheek boned or chest boned, messy haired girl and now… well let's just say I didn't expect to look like this.

"Fancy huh! Just wait till everybody else sees you!" Shanks said. I didn't even notice he came in. _So much for being observant,_ I thought_._ Than what he said finally sunk into my head. Great, now I have to watch out on whoever might want to jump me. Yes, I changed _that _much sadly.

Dibs glared at Shanks and then said to me "Don't worry no one will see you… except Nathalie, Christophe, Shanks, Ash and I."

Okay, if I was confused _before_, I'm even more confused _now._ "Why are only you guys going to see me?"

"Didn't you hear? Nathalie, You, Christophe, Ash, Dibs and I are all going to the beach! An isolated beach of course but a beach nonetheless!" Shanks replied happily.

"Great but why can't people see me?" I asked, frustrated.

"Well Dru, I do hope you realize that now since you've bloomed, we have to hide you for your safety. Plus what better place than a beach to hide at!" Dibs told me.

"An isolated beach too. So our awesome gang can hang out with no one bothering us." Shanks added just to make me fell better.

I sighed at them and walked out of my room and into Ash's. Though his room was more like a jail-cell in real life than mine was. Surprisingly I found Ash sitting next to Christophe. I still couldn't find a way to change Ash back to his human form so he was just curled up as a wolf next to Christophe.

Once I became visible, both of them saw me and started to stare at me. After a couple of minutes I started to fell uncomfortable under their gazes decided to speak.

"So I hear from a little birdie that we're going to an isolated beach, or am I mistaken?"

"… Yup. We are going at nightfall. I suggest you start packing." He told me.

"Do I have any say as to if we should go or not?" I ask a little too harshly.

"Nope, your 'buddies' already made the decision to go."

"Fine." I said while walking back to my room to get ready. But before I could close Ash's door, Christophe said "You look beautiful by the way." I blushed and ran back to my room to get ready for our "vacation".

But since I never get any alone time any more, Nathalie just _had_ to be there and help me get ready for our "upcoming event". As we packed in my room, I couldn't help but wonder what lied ahead for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Dru (POV)

As we packed up the car (which happens to be a convertible) with our belongings, I couldn't help but be curious about where we're going. Christophe only told Nathalie, Shanks, and Dibs so that they could pack the right stuff for the trip. If I was the one packing though, I'd only bring shirts, jeans, sneakers, and undergarments for the cloths part of the packing. The rest would be machine guns and swords that will help defend me along the way… I'm a great packer, aren't I? Note the horrible sarcasm.

Once Shanks and Dibs finished packing the car, we were ready to leave this annoying Jail-cell called the Schola. Nathalie, Shanks, and Dibs all got in the back seats while I got in the passenger seat… which meant that Christophe was driving. Great, were all going to officially die because _someone_ just had to make _him_ be in charge of this vehicle. Go figure.

The car started as I turned my head to look at the window. To get out of this hell-whole, we had to drive through it to the other side. I was just about to think of the good times, when I realized I didn't have any. The Schola was a place that I had to temporarily stay at… nothing more, nothing less. With that fun thought, I just stared at the view in front of me and drifted off into space. Sooner, rather than later, I fell asleep on the head rest.

I woke up to the sound of lovely bickering and loud music. I started to remember what it was like to be surrounded by people and to have a bickering hour (or hours) every day till you just laugh it off and do your normal routine. I opened my eyes and covered my ears with my hands. That music was _loud!_ After awhile I just couldn't take it anymore so I let out a random scream to let them know I was awake and _not_ happy.

"Well good _mourning_ sleeping beauty! What got your knickers in a twist?" Shanks said to me once they all heard the scream and fell quiet.

"All of you! I fall asleep for _one hour_, and you immediately find the opportunity to yell at each other? What the hell… and what's with the loud music?" I all but screamed at them.

They looked at each other and all said at once "Sorry", to me. _Now_ I fell guilty. Suddenly the car got quiet because the song stopped and everyone got quiet. A new song came on and I instantly recognized it. The song was Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides. Awesome!

I danced in my seat and bobbed my head to the music while turning the volume up. The others looked at me like I was crazy. All of a sudden, Nathalie started to do the same thing I was and the wulfen guys followed. We were rocking out to the music when I suddenly started to sing along. I'm usually a bad singer but I didn't really care at the moment. A couple seconds later, once they knew I was singing along, they stopped and stared at me. Even Christophe stared at me.

"What? I know I can't sing well but you don't have to look at me like I've grown another head."

"No, no… It's just that you sing really well and I guess we were surprised and wanted to listen to you." Nathalie told me.

"… Oh. Okay then." I said, awkwardly. Everything's changeing and I don't think I'll get used to it. At least not yet.

The rest of the ride to our destination (which I still don't know where) was normal. As in we just listened to 101.1 and silently cheered for the upcoming song. Suddenly Christophe stopped the car and we all got out, getting our suit cases. I didn't bother to look up yet but I could tell it was nice because Dibs and Nathalie screamed happily and Shanks wolf-whistled.

"Dru, come on!" Dibs yelled at me.

I finally agreed and looked up to see were I was going. I saw a grand beach house that looked unreal. Behind it was half beach, half rocky ledges. If you looked far enough, you would also see a cliff were you can jump into the water from. It was actually the perfect "vacation spot" I'd ever dream of.


	4. Chapter 4

Dru (POV)

_Wow_, I thought. I was sitting inside the beach house, Nathalie next to me on the couch. Everywhere I looked there were amazing sights. The boys were exploring the rooms while Christophe was in the kitchen, putting food away in the cabinets. Apparently he packed well.

"So, what do you think? Don't you just love this atmosphere and the water and everything?" Nathalie asked me a_ little_ too excitedly.

"… Uh yeah, it's pretty awesome." I told her. It actually was one of the best-looking places I've ever been to.

Suddenly Shanks and Dibs came down the stairs, feet pounding on the carpeted floor. Dibs looked a little concerned and Shanks looked a bit too happy for my liking.

"Well my friends, looks like we'll have to pair up with a buddy the next couple of weeks because they're only three bedrooms." Shanks told us the "Great news". Than he added, "I personally think that we should pair up boy/girl style so that we men can protect you girls." Personally I think he just wants to sleep in the same bed as Nathalie. _Jackass._

"But they're only two girls and four of us guys." Dibs said smartly. Yeah, like he is so smart. (Sadly he is though, i just don't admit it)

"I know… which is why you'll be sharing a bed with Ashy here." Shank told him, gesturing to Ash on the ground. Dibs looked at Ash, and then glanced at Shanks. While walking upstairs to pick out a room, he muttered "ass" to Shanks. _Ha-ha, poor Dibsy_, I thought to myself.

But once Dibs left (Ash following him), I realized that the four of us were left to decide on who to bunk with. Great, I already knew that Shanks and Nathalie were probably going to share a room, so that left me to share a room _and a bed_ with Chris. Great, just dandy. (Note the sarcasm)

I think they were thinking what I was thinking because Shanks led Nathalie upstairs. I looked at Christophe to find that he had an emotionless face on. That's when I decided to ditch the house and go outside.

Now when I got out of that car I _did_ see the landscape, but when I'm actually alone and have my mind in one piece, like right now, I can comprehend what's around me. The place was isolated and deserted. _I have the whole beach, cliff, and the rocky ledges to myself,_ I thought. At least till they come and join me out here.

I fast-walked towards the rocky ledges and saw a little hill. I sat there on the rocks and the grass, enjoying the feel of the wind on my face and being free.

**REVIEW BELOW PLEASE! SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SHORT,NEXT CHAPTER MAY HAVE SOME ACTION IN IT AND WILL BE LONGER!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dru (POV)

I'm lying down on this rocky grass, feeling the air run through me, when I abruptly get a tap on the shoulder. I looked up only to find that the person who tapped me on the shoulder was Christophe. We both stared at each other, daring the other to talk. Instead of talking though, he sat down next to me and nodded, seeing why I wanted to sit here in the first place. Both of us sat in silence, enjoying the weather and the air on our faces.

I started to close my eyes again when suddenly I hear, "…I can sleep on the floor if you'd like."

With my eyes opened and focused on him, I said "It's alright, you can sleep on the bed." He nodded.

"… Why are you out here alone?" Gosh he asks a lot of questions.

"… Sometimes I like being alone. To think mostly, you know?" I told him, staring off into space.

He nodded and we spiraled back into comfortable silence until the others came. Once the others were in sight, I think I heard Christophe mutter "Why do wulfen have to ruin it all?" Hmm… I think I might agree with him.

The trio stopped running once they got in front of us, but Ash just kept on towards me. Uh-oh. I ended up on the ground with Ash licking my face. In the background I could hear laughing. Go figure. Nathalie helped me up off the ground while Ash just sat there, looking at us happily.

"Hey, I knew we'd find you guys here! Guess what? I got an awesome idea about two minutes ago and we are going to do it NOW!" Shanks yelled excitedly.

"What is it?" I ask warily. _If Shanks came up with it, it can't be good._

"Well, my idea was to make all of us go cliff diving. So… race you all to the cliff!" Shanks yelled while running towards the cliff. We all shrugged and ran to catch up.

Nathalie, Shanks, and Dibs turned into wolfs with Ash already one. The only human-forms in this race were Chris and I. I ran faster than thought possible and eventually all of the others were trying to catch up with me, even Shanks who had a head start. Once we got to the cliff, we stopped to catch our breaths.

"That was awesome! How did you run that fast?" Nat asked me.

"I'm not sure, but it _was_ awesome." I agree with her.

All of us walked up to the edge of the cliff to see how deep the water would be. I don't know about _you_, but _I_ don't want to drown. Dibs nodded, his signal that if we jump, we won't drown. Great.

Shanks looked at each one of us, said "see you", and jumped off the cliff. We all huddled close to see if his head would pop out of the water … It did. Once Nathalie saw his head, she jumped off the cliff too. Even Dibs jumped, with a little help of persuasion (We pushed him off the cliff).

The only ones left to jump were Christophe, Ash, and I. We looked at each other. Christophe was the first to jump, than Ash followed suit. They all kept on yelling at me to jump. _If a wolf/dog can do it than so can I_, I thought. I took a running start, and jumped off the cliff like my friends did. Little did I know that when I was airborne, they were screaming at me to take cover because the water level was rising and the waves so powerful that they could crush you.

When I first hit the water, I got pushed by the waves. The waves sent me back and forth. I was starting to lose thought and control of my arms and legs. The last thing I heard before blanking out was screams in the distance.

**Please reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dru (POV)

Buzzing and whispering is all I could hear at the moment. Before, I was wet and being thrown this way and that in the water. Now, I'm dry and in a bed, with a blanket on, keeping me warm. When the buzzing and whispering wouldn't stop, I decided to open my eyes and face the dreadful noise.

I open my eyes to find out that the noise was coming from Ash howling, Nathalie sobbing, and the guys whispering with each other. Christophe was the first to glance my way. Once he figured out that I was awake, his eyes widened and he rushed over to the bed I was sleeping on. I'm assuming that the bed I'm sleeping on is the one I'll be sharing with Chris.

A millisecond later the rest of them come and fling themselves at me. They all started to ask me questions at the same time. I think Christophe knew that they were giving me a headache because he gave me a nod and pushed the others out. Now it was just me and him.

"… You should be dead right now."

"Oh gee thanks Chris, but you know if I'd wanted to kill myself I'd have a better method than drowning." I told him sarcastically.

"No, what I mean is that… those waves were very high and they should have killed you. It would be a miracle if you could stand up right now." He said solemnly, than added, "… I don't know what I'd do if you were dead."

I reached out, grabbed his hand, and looked him in the eye. "I'm NOT going anywhere, understand me." He just nodded, got up, and then went to get the others.

Once I felt better and my "wulfen buddies" stopped asking if I was alright, I decided to go outside and enjoy the fresh air. I was walking towards my "spot" where I sit outside but stopped once I heard something. The noise seemed to be coming from my "spot" area. I went to go see what it was. What I saw made me either want to cry tears of sadness or smile so big that my mouth might come off.

There, in my "spot", was Christophe and Ash, playing ball with each other. I could tell that they were happy because of Christophe's small, gentle smile and Ash's tail wagging. But I could also tell that they were trying to get rid of last night's events from their minds. Sure Christophe was smiling but if you looked close enough, you could tell that me almost dying really hit him, hard. Sure Ash was wagging his tail too but you could tell that when he ran up to me just now during my rant that he missed me. After all I am the one who takes care of him, even though it looks as though Chris is more than I am.

Ash kept on licking my face and wagging his tail faster than ever before. He REALLY missed me. Christophe came up to me and pulled Ash off of me.

"Sorry about that, I didn't hear you walk towards us till it was too late." He said.

"It's alright… what were you and Ash doing here anyway? You never strike me as the "man's best friend" type of guy." I joked with him.

"I'm not. While you were out we kind of just sat there, worried out of our minds. … Just thought that Ash and I needed some fresh air for awhile." He said looking off in the distance.

"Oh… do you want me to leave then? I can come back later."

"No stay" He said rather quickly. "Nathalie wants to have a bonfire tonight… we told her no but 1, she's a girl. 2, she doesn't listen to what we say. And 3, her excuse for the bonfire is your awakening. She wants to celebrate."

"Eh, let her have her fun. If that girl wants a bonfire, we'll have a bonfire… but not because of me, because it's freezing hell outside." He nodded, us both knowing that that was the end of THAT conversation.

A couple of hours later, the bonfire was set up outside of the warehouse and it looked incredible. Everyone seemed to go back into their normal routine of being their weird selves. Dibs and Shanks kept on telling us all scary stories. One of them was so scary that Ash made a howl/squeaky sound that ended up making everyone laugh their heads off.

While the boys tried to scare Nathalie and Ash, I grabbed the whole bag of marshmallows and stuck one on a stick to cook it under the fire. But my attention wasn't on the fire but my friends, so when I took the marshmallow out, it was burned and on fire. Great, thank you fire, now I can't eat the stinking marshmallow.

I blew the fire out while they all laughed at me and demanded the bag of marshmallows that I stole from them. I gave the bag to them and told them I was going to head back to the house to sleep. (Ha, as if I didn't already get enough of it while I was out)

I went up to the room that I assumed was Christophe and I's room. The room looked decent but you could tell that no one has been in here for awhile. I got in the bed and tried to fall asleep. I could faintly hear the sounds of the gang laughing and enjoying themselves. _At least their happy_, I thought.

I was about to fall asleep when suddenly I felt the bed tilt. I thought it was Ash coming to sleep with me but the mysterious person ended up being Christophe. How I knew this, you might ask. Well, lets just say that an arm went around my waist and a head went close to my neck and whispered "Goodnight little bird". Yeah, it was definitely Chris.

I snuggled up close to him and whispered "Goodnight" back to him and fell in to a dreamless sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dru (POV)

I don't know if I mentioned this yet but the "house" we're staying at, has a beach in the back of the house, and a forest in the front. The trees were so tall that it would take over three days to reach the top. That includes using my new "strength".

I bet you want to know what's happened since I fell asleep. Well nothing really eventful, just waking up, going downstairs, and seeing the rest of the gang have a food fight. Shanks wanted to start a fire to keep warm. So here I am, about to enter the forest territory of the Warehouse's front, to get us some firewood, berries, etc.

Christophe argued that I shouldn't go alone because something might happen to me, but I won that battle by saying "But Chris, we came here to be out of sight and out of mind. This place should be isolated, right? Or did you lie to me about where we were going?" After that he gave up and gave me a curfew to be back by. Figures.

While walking in the forest, I realize that if I didn't track my steps, than I'd get lost in this dreaded place forever. I walk further until I find a tall tree that would have enough wood for me to chop off of it. I bend down and get my knife that's tied to my ankle. What, I'm always prepared.

I start to chop off some parts of the tree that would be good to make a fire. During my chopping session, I heard shuffling of feet, but I ignored it, thinking that my mind was playing tricks on me. Once I chopped off enough wood to last a week, I put it in a pile and slide to the ground, exhausted. So here I am, leaning on this tree, exhausted as hell and taking deep breaths to calm myself down, I thought; great.

I heard the noise again and decided that it wasn't my imagination. I got up and looked around for the owner of the noise. No one could be seen within this distance. I knew that the gang would kill me if I didn't get back right away, but I had this gut feeling that something important was out there and needed my help.

The noise. This time it was followed by a scream of agony. The screamer sounded like a kid so I ran towards them. Once in seeing distance, I saw the most horrible thing I've ever seen since my dad turned into a zombie.

There, lying on the ground not 10 meters away from me, were two people (a man and a women) dead with mud and blood covering them from head to toe. If you thought that was horrible what I saw next to them was way worse.

A little girl, whom I assumed was the dead couple's kid, was staring at her parents and was sobbing her heart out. This reminded me too much of what I felt like when I lost my family. Behind the little girl, two men with knives in their hands were approaching. She didn't take notice because of the scene in front of her. That was when I decided to take action.

I jumped out of my hiding place and with my knife in hand, started to attack the man closest to me. I used all of my newly enhanced strength on them. Lets just say that those men weren't going to hurt her or anyone else ever again.

I knelt down facing the little girl. Now that I have a closer look at her, I can easily tell that she was frightened and cold. Weirdly she looked like Christophe and I mixed together, only she's not ours. After a minute of waiting for her to get calm, I knew that it was time to talk.

"Are you alright? Did those men hurt you?" I asked. She shook her head. I sighed.

"… Come with me, I'll bring you somewhere safe and warm where you can sleep and drink hot coco." I told her. She nodded.

We started to head back to the warehouse when I felt a tug on my jacket. I look down and see the girl holding her arms out to me to carry her. I picked her up and tried to make conversation with her so both of us wouldn't have to think of what just happened.

"So… how old are you?" I asked her. She held up three fingers.

"I'm sixteen." I say, showing her sixteen with my fingers also, "My name's Dru, what's your name?"

"… Ellie." Her voice came out in a whisper.

"Well don't worry Ellie, nothing bad is going to happen to you. We're going to this house I share with my friends. There you can sleep and eat and do whatever you like, okay?" She nodded, looking tired.

We finally made it to the warehouse. I didn't really know how to tell the gang about Ellie, but I did know that we were both exhausted and ready to faint. I went through the house, Ellie still in my arms, and went straight to Chris and I's bedroom. I laid her down and tucked her under the covers. Once tucked in, she immediately fell asleep.

I went downstairs to check on the rest of the group. Shanks and Dibs were wrestling in the living room, Nathalie being their judge. It was obvious that they were worrying about me… NOT.

I sighed, glad no one noticed Ellie or how long I've been out for. I went upstairs, deciding that she probably didn't want to be left alone and that I needed a good sleep after today's events. Once I reached the door to the bedroom, I quickly went inside to bed with her and fell asleep after about a minute.

Night went by all too soon because once I opened my eyes, I saw daylight and a confused/angry Christophe staring back at me. Ohhh.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE TWIST OR NOT. I RAN OUT OF IDEAS AND THEN A LITTLE GIRL POPPED UP IN MY MIND SO YEAH…REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dru (POV)

Uh-Oh. I silently got out of bed and pushed the angry/ confused Christophe out of the room to not wake up Ellie. Once we got out of the room, I knew he'd start to yell and ask questions so I brought us downstairs in the living room. We stopped walking and I counted the seconds, waiting for him to blow off some steam.

1, 2, 3…" Where were you? You were gone all day. You had us all worried like hell! And who's the kid? She looks just like us…" The rest of what he said I couldn't hear because he just went all crazy with questions.

After a minute went by Shanks, Dibs, and Nathalie all came running down to listen to our bickering. I decided to intervene. I told them the whole story of what happened in the woods. Though while telling them, I did leave out the gory parts on how her parents died. Once done with my story, they let me off the hook for staying out too long.

All too soon it became lunch time and the three wulfen set their course to the Schola to see if they could find any info about the killings last night. That left me to deal with Chris and Ellie at the SAME TIME! Kill me now…

Eventually Ellie woke up and so I introduced them to each other. "Ellie, this is Christophe or Chris if you want to call him that. He's a good… friend… of mine and will help you with whatever you need, Ok?" She nodded.

She really did look too much like us though. She had Christophe's hair color, my eyes, his determination, and my cautiousness. She looked at Christophe and whispered in her soft, cute voice "… Hello, I'm Ellie." That pretty much made Chris do whatever she wanted him to.

We all got along well with each other. Like a … family. It was a good feeling but was also a strange, new thing I was dealing with at the moment. It looked like Christophe liked her. Who new that he liked kids?, I didn't.

Ellie was currently playing with Christophe, than suddenly turned towards me and asked "Can we make cookies? I'm hungry." I smiled while nodding my head at her question. I picked her up in my arms and put her on the counter while I got out the ingredients. The whole time I was doing this; Chris just kept on staring at me and smiled so big I thought that his mouth would stay that way. I wonder why he's been smiling more often. The reason couldn't be Ellie because he had been smiling long before I brought her here… maybe he's just happy be in a family kind of moment. Yeah, let's go with that.

During our cookie-making process, we had gotten in a "food fight". By that I mean Ellie through cookie dough in Chris's hair. I laughed my head off at his expression. Then he threw some in my hair. I threw some in Ellie's hair… you get the picture.

So here we are, eating our cooked cookies with our uncooked cookies in our hair, laughing and giggling about today's events. It felt picture perfect, being happy and feeling like your family never left you. That you just made a new one and they won't ever leave you. Little did I know that something bad was going to happen to one of us in the future.

Christophe and I cleaned up while Ellie went into our room to take a nap. Since we were alone now, I felt like asking him about his "good mood".

"Hey Chris, you okay?"

"Never better, why?" He asked me, smiling.

"Oh no reason, just that you've been smiling and being all happy lately." I didn't want to seem curious but that's how it came out.

"Is that a bad thing? Being happy and smiling?" He asked amused.

"No not at all. I was just wondering what it is that's making you all happy."

He had been walking towards me while talking and so now he was so close to me that I could fell his breath on my skin.

"You want to know why I've been smiling so much lately? It's because of you. I don't know I guess that whenever I see you, I feel more whole and lighter. Also watching you take care of Ellie like you're her mother can just put a smile on my face I guess. That's why I've been smiling a lot, cause of you." He whispered the last part to me. Our lips one centimeter away from each other. We were about to kiss when suddenly the door breaks open and we see Anna at the doorway, one arm holding Ellie by the collar of her shirt and the other holding a gun. Can you guess who the gun was pointed at? Me.

**Please reveiw!**


	9. Chapter 9

Dru (POV)

Before she could shoot, Christophe raised both of his hands in the air and said, "Wait! Stop, please! We'll do whatever you want, just don't kill us." Huh?

Anna lowered her gun and considered his proposal. "… Alright, come with me." Now I'm really confused.

She pointed her gun at Ellie, still in her other hand, and told us harshly, "If you don't follow me, than I'll kill her. Got it?" We both nodded, quite unafraid.

As we followed Anna, I realized where she was taking us. Sooner, rather than later, we reached our destination… the Schola. She brought us all to a small jail cell and threw Ellie inside. I was confused until I realized that she was locking the cell door. Anna was holding us captive! Go figure.

I started to yell at Anna but it was no use because suddenly guards came out of nowhere and held Christophe and I back.

She laughed in our faces, having no sympathy to any of us what so ever. "Well, well, well. That was easy! I should threaten to kill more often." She smiled.

I looked at her, disgust written on my face. "I swear to god if you touch her or the others I will rip you to shreds." I said, venom dripping off of every word.

Then it was Christophe's turn to yell and scream. "Don't you dare touch the girl or I will make sure Dru or I will be the one's to kill you." He took a deep breath and started off again. "Just wait till we get out of here you—"

I covered my hand on top of his mouth, not wanting Ellie to hear. Anna just laughed again, twirled her fingers, and left, the guards following suit. I sighed frustrated and feeling hopeless. Once Christophe made sure the guards were gone, he told me his plan of escape.

"Here's what we'll do," He whispered. "once it becomes daylight again, we'll wait for the guards to leave and before the last one goes, we'll attack him through the bars and knock him down. After he passes out we'll grab his key and open Ellie and our doors and run. Got it?" He says out of breath. "Yeah." I reply.

Christophe and I decided to take turns. One guarding and one sleeping while Ellie gets to sleep the whole time. Since it's my turn to keep watch, I decide to look over at Christophe's sleeping form and think. If Anna didn't interrupt, maybe we would have actually kissed and been happy for at least a minute. I sighed then turned my attention to Ellie. She was curled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully. I've decided a long time ago not to attach to anyone… I guess I broke my promise. Now it's my mission to get Ellie, Christophe, and I out of here in one whole piece. Let's hope by the end of this I can say mission accomplished.

After thinking about today's events and our escape plan, I realized that I had no idea if Dibs, Shanks, Ash, or Nathalie were still alive. While they were out, Anna could've put her guards to work and told them to find the others.

Could my life get any worse? Well, as I said that, I realized it could get worse because a second later I saw with my own eyes, that we weren't the only ones in these jail-cells.

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been really busy and had all these tests on same day so I had to study a lot. I know this chapter was short so the next will be longer, promise! PLEASE REVIEW BELOW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dru (POV)

"Who's there?" I asked in a demanding voice.

The person in the other jail-cell stood up and I could tell by the form of the person that he was a man. He than picked up his head so the light could be shown on his face. It was Graves! If we weren't locked up in a jail-cell then I would've hugged him to death, but since we are, I'll settle for a small smile.

"Dru? How did you find me? Listen, you need to get out of here, if he hasn't hurt you already." Graves muttered the last part to himself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter right now, we have to escape. Shush, there's a guard coming this way." Graves said hurriedly.

Graves went deeper into his cell so he wouldn't be noticed while Christophe and I just stood there, the escape plan playing through our minds one last time. The guard came right up to the cell bars and laughed in our faces. I got angry and punched his face. He staggered backwards a little, and then got his balance back. But before he could hurt, threaten, or yell out to anyone, Christophe grabbed his arms through the bars and soon had the guard in a head lock. The guard tried to get out of the head lock so I slammed my fist down on his head and he became unconscious. I knelt down on the ground and took his keys from his belt loop. Chris grabbed them from my hands and quickly unlocked the cell bar's door.

Christophe immediately went to Ellie's cell and unlocked it. Once the door opened he threw me the keys so I could unlock Graves's cell. I opened his cell and he rushed out of it and gave me a big bear hug. While we were hugging I glanced at Chris and saw that he was holding Ellie for dear life, whispering to her telling her the plan to run away. I got out of Graves's hold and hugged Ellie. We all suddenly stopped moving, hearing marching footsteps coming our way.

"Come on, I'll lead the way. Just run and don't look back." They nodded at me, ready for whatever may come next. To tell you the truth, I'm nervous. My gut's telling me that one of us may not make it out alive and if that's the way it has to be, I hope it's me. No, I'll make sure it's me that's left behind.

I started running, hoping they were hot on my tail. I kept running until I got to the exit door. I stopped for a second, and then pushed myself through the closed door. It broke in half, pieces of it flying everywhere around me. I never felt so alive, with so much adrenaline, in my life.

Outside was technically a forest that felt like a maze, because there was no knowing where you were headed. I didn't turn my head for even a second, knowing that if I did, than I'd most likely have something to worry about and regret this. I- we, kept on running for our lives, thinking that they could have figured out that we've escaped. Thinking that Sergej could be right in front of us in a millisecond.

So I kept on running in this maze/ forest until I heard a cry of agony. The same kind that I made when my mother got murdered. I stopped and turned my head to find the most horrid scene in front of me.

There was Anna (the red-headed b**ch), squeezing the life out of little Ellie, while smiling at me. The sad part was that I could do nothing about it, because Sergej was suddenly right in front of me, with Graves in a head lock. With the two of them here, I was worthless, even with Christophe at my side, shocked.

**I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON"T KILL ME, I HAVE MY REASONS! See, my dad took out my computer's brain so that he could check what was wrong with his computer. That took about two annoying weeks and then over the weekends I had no time because of school work and traveling. So that's the reason i haven't updated in a while. **

**MOVING ON TO MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS: I now know the ending of this story so the story will end soon. Probably a couple chapters left :C. Thanks for all the reveiws/comments, they really helped a lot. I've been thinking a lot about this and YES, there will be a death. But it's okay because I'll make up for it with a new person (baby)! **

**PLEASE REVEIW BELOW! **


	11. Chapter 11

Dru (POV)

I felt useless. I didn't accomplish my plan, which was to get every one out of here safely. Instead, two of the people I care about most are each struggling/crying to get free from their opponent's grip. Also Christophe was tied up to a tree, probably feeling the same as I was right now. I had to do something, and I had to think fast.

Without a second thought, I charged at Anna. She saw me coming and pushed me hard onto the forest floor. I went head first into the ground, hearing a crunching sound at the end of my fall. Whatever part of me that got hurt, I'm hoping won't start to bleed. If it does, I'm screwed. Anna laughs at me, still holding Ellie in a death grip, and spits on me like I'm some kind of vermin. Which to her, I probably was.

"Ha-ha. Poor, poor Dru." Anna says cruelly. "Since you took Christophe from me, I'm going to take this one here from you." I start trying to rise to my feet but she kicked me with her designer boot and I fell to the ground again.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not finished yet. See I was going to kill you, but Sergej told me that he had to be the one to do it, so I'm just going to settle on this little brat right here." She laughed again. "Hmm… I wonder how easy it'll be to break her in half."

I couldn't control myself any longer and before she knew it, I was up on my feet and about to strike when I heard a scream that got cut off at the end. I was so focused on killing Anna that I didn't realize that the little girl in her hand, was now not there any more. I looked down and saw Ellie… dead. Anna had choked her to death.

I was at a loss for words. I felt like my world was falling apart again, seeing Ellie's lifeless body on the ground before me. It took me a second to realize that Anna was smiling at what had just happened. She was happy that she had killed a young girl who had just recently lost her parents.

I was angry. All I saw was red in my vision as I screamed from the top of my lungs and charged at Anna. This time, she didn't expect me, and went flying through the air, landing on her butt. She quickly composed herself and ran at me. Now that I was angry and riled up, Anna will never stand a chance against me. It was like I was invincible for the next three minutes as I fought Anna. She immediately went down …hard. All I saw was red, blood, and a lifeless body of the little girl I was getting used to having around. With those thoughts in my mind, that was all it took to kill Anna once and for all.

Now there were two lifeless bodies on the ground. One a predator and one a pray. The boys were all just staring at what just happened. Graves seemed shocked, Christophe stiff and as angry as I, and Sergej happy as can be.

I turned around and in a deadly calm voice demanded, "Let him go. NOW."

Sergej laughed as if this turn of events was going as planned. "Oh no, not yet. We haven't even gotten to the deal."

"What deal?" I demanded, still shocked and angry from Ellie's death.

"Oh, right. I haven't even told you yet. Silly me." He said with a smile on his face. He straightened up and got a serious face on. "I have a deal for you. I won't hurt your pet and I'll give him back to you. Also I will untie Christophe here on one condition."

"What's the condition?" I asked warily, knowing it wasn't going to be good.

"Well Dru, I only have one son and the only Stevocha living would be you."

"So?" I asked, feeling frustrated.

"So, my condition is that if you and my son make me a grandchild, I will let both of these boys go."

Both boys looked shocked. Graves yelled out to me no and so Sergej just held him tighter around the neck. Christophe looked surprised and suspicious, like me.

"That's it?" I ask. "Don't you think that I'll just say yes, you'll let us go, and we won't have a kid because you'll never know?"

"Well Dru, I was also thinking the same thing and realized that yes, I would never know unless we schedule a meeting here in a year, to see if you went through with the deal or not." Sergej said. Graves kept on silently pleading me to say no, but I just stood there, emotionless.

"What if we don't show up?"

"… Than I'll hunt you down until your dead. Simple as that. Now, deal or no deal? " Sergej said while smiling.

It seemed like there was no way out. If I say no, than he'd kill Graves. If I say yes, than Christophe and I would have to have a child. I looked at Graves, seeing love, anger, and the word no radiating off his body. Than I looked at Christophe and saw loving, caring, and supporting eyes staring back at me. I knew then what my decision was, because I knew that whatever one I'd make, Chris would be there supporting me.

I took a deep breath than said "Deal."

**OHHH! I bet you didn't see that coming! But I told you in the previous chapter that people will die, but that I'd make up for it so there you go! A new baby! This chapter was actually a day-dream of mine that I came up with. Please REVEIW and tell me if you liked this chapter or not! **


	12. Chapter 12

Dru (POV)

It was like… everyone was frozen in time. They all looked shocked, including me. Than as fast as lightening, everyone snapped out of it. Graves recovered first, and was angry. Once Sergej let go of him he started to run away, into the forest. I was about to run after him, to tell him that I was sorry but then realized something. I just saved his life. I protected all of us from bloodshed, while he just stood there mad, and ran off. I suddenly realized that I was tired of him running off. Some say that having no care in the world is the best way to go, but they're wrong. If you had no care in the world you'd be screwed because you always have to expect the unexpected.

Sergej looked pleased and surprised that I had agreed to his wishes. I wasn't going to lose another from him if I could help it, and he knew that. Chris just stood there, probably expecting this turn of events but was still shocked. They were both waiting for me to make the first move. One supportive and the other not. After minutes of staring the other down, I decided to nod my head as if to say "thanks", and turned my back on him.

Now, I know it's reckless of me to turn my back on the enemy, but he wasn't a threat to me. At least not for a while. Suckers usually, when making a deal with someone, stick to it. Christophe gave one long, hard look at his father, and turned to follow me.

There were no words needed to be said between us. He knew as well as I did that I would stick to the plan. The deal. And so would he. Once we got out of sight and out of ear-shot, Chris faced me and the look on his face told me what he wanted to ask. He was asking if I was ready. Ready to face the consequences and the fact that Sergej wasn't our main priority now. That what we were about to do, to create, was.

I didn't even hesitate while I nodded. I just hung onto him and hugged him for what seemed like ages. I knew what I got into from the start and I, from day one, promised myself that if I ever got into a situation like this that I'd stick to the deal. And that's exactly, what I am going to do.

**AND THAT'S THE END!**

**Now I know that this was short and i'm sorry but i'm thinking of doing a ten years later chapter if you all want me to so please review and tell me what you think. I was a little dissapointed though that the last chapter got 1 review, so PLEASE REVIEW ONE LAST TIME!**

**Oh and by the way i'm thinking of writing an actual story on fictionpress about a girl who gets sucked into a computer and has to fight the computer programs that want to kill her with a boy she meets named Mason. It would be called Virtual Reality. Awesome right? **

**I hope you all review and tell me your thoughts on the last chapter, if i should write another that's 10 years later, or if my fictionpress story idea is good or not.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Author's note

Hey Everyone! Sorry but I'm not going to do the 10 years later thing for this story. Also, I have a good idea for another story but I don't want to write it so I'm giving the story idea to anyone who wants it. Let's face it, there hasn't been that many updates or new stories to read, so I really hope someone will take this one and write it! PLEASE? The idea is:

** Dru, Graves, and Christophe are on a mission. They end up at a mansion full of vampires and the only way out is for Christophe to drink more than three gulps of Dru's blood. (This follows her question of why only three gulps). Anyway, after they leave Graves demands to know what happened. The reason no one drinks more than three is because when you do, you and the person you bite would be bonded together forever, once the clock strikes 12. The three go on a mission (forced by Graves) to get Dru and Christophe as far away as possible so that once it's midnight, they won't be bonded anymore. The only problem is that after he drank her blood, it was almost impossible to separate them, hense the name bonded. **

So... review and tell me if you like it. The idea is a bit sketchy, but it's an idea so... feel free to change some of it as you please. Since we're not really suppose to write author's notes without an actual chapter or piece of writing, I'll just write a quick short story.

_"Hey Dru! How are you holding up? I know it's hard, but you'll get over it." Nat said as she sat next to her best friend Dru at the empty lunch table._

_ Dru sighed and replied, "No I won't. Both were to good for me, and I should have seen it coming." _

_ Nat sat there next to her for a second, looking sincere. Then picked her head up and looked at the table in front of them and tried to cheer Dru up. "Remember Dru-girl, there are plenty of fish in the sea." _

_ After Nat was done and picked up and left the Cafeteria, Dru also looked up and stared, full of envy and want, at the table in front of her. "Yeah," She whispered quietly, "Plenty other fish in the sea."_

_ Dru sighed once more, got up, and left the Cafeteria also. Not looking back at the two men that broke her heart by being with each other instead of her. _


End file.
